Maybe You Will
by Jou-Jay-Chan
Summary: It's been 7 years since Naru went to England and he has come back to confess is feelings for Mai! Where is Mai? And who are these two kids? Wait! Their what! Read to find out! NaruxMai In need of writing tips
1. Chapter 1

**Jay: Hey guys this is a new story I'm starting wish me luck!**

**Naru: It's not like it will help **

**Jay: Naruuuuu! Mai has a boyfriend!**

**Naru: She what!?**

**Jay: Well that shut you up...**

**Mai: *Walks in* Hey wha-**

**Naru: MAAAIIII!**

**Jay: ENJOY! *Sweatdrops***

* * *

**General POV**

It was a sunny summer day in Japan on September 19th **(( Who knows what day that means?)) **as the SPR gang waited at the airport for Lin and Naru or should we say Oliver Davis? Let's stick with Naru. So as the SPR gang waited for the two stotic men, Naru was mentally complaining in his head about jetlag and slow plane service

'This is the slowest plane in the entire world' thought a raven haired narcissist

'Calm down little brother, the airport is 30 minutes away' said his elder twin through telepathy

Luckily, when Naru found Gene his psychic powers have saved him, but the SPR gang does not know this.

Naru sighed inwardly as he thought, he wanted to see Mai.

**Third person POV of Bou-san**

Monk wasn't with the SPR gang waiting for Naru and Lin, he was at a police department searching for the answers they needed ever since a year ago. And he was determined to get some answers, even if it took all night.

**Naru's Dream**

I don't even remember falling asleep. So how did this happen and as it seems I'm in the astral plane. In a not too far distance I see a grassy area since it's a very noticeable thing when your surrounded by black and white, I also notice a body lying on the grass and as I approach the grassy area flowers are more noticeable and so is the body but as of now I can only see the back of the person as it get more noticeable on who it is by each step. Once I was close enough I realized it was Mai, so I ran to her and said "Mai!" she turned around when she heard me call her name her eyes widened she got up off the ground with a yellow rose, the meaning of happiness. Before I knew it she hugged me, and I wasn't hesitant to hug back, she whispered something to me but it sounded a bit muffled with her face buried in my jacket but still understandable it was "I miss you."

I was a bit silent for a couple of seconds then Mai lifted up her head from my jacket and did one of her big bright smiles as tears trickled down her cheeks, and she said "I'm sorry.."

I wiped the tears off her cheek and said in a soothing voice "Sorry for what?"

She started to sob into my jacket again and she managed to hiccup out "I won't be there I never will be there for you, I'm sorry.."

"What do you mean? You shouldn't be sorry for anything, I should be the one saying sorry Mai."

She tried to hold in tears and said "I'll never be there."

Then a bright light flashed and Mai was gone

**Naru's POV**

The words Mai said kept on flashing in my head like a tune repeating it over and over 'I'll never be there.' what does she mean she'll never be there? It gives me a headache just to think about it Mai would never leave would she? No that's not something she would do. Right? "Noll!" Lin yelled making me lose my train of thought "Hmn?" I reply "The plane landed already, let's go," he says in a stern voice "Oo is little brother nervous?" asked Gene sarcastically "No, you stupid medium." I tell him in an icy tone along with a deadly glare.

As we enter the airport we try to look for the gang, we eventually find them near the entrance of the airport besides Bou-san and Mai they probably went somewhere together.

Everyone stared at me then Gene, the I said "I know I'm attractive but it's rude to stare." after that they figured out who was who I had to explain why Gene was still alive. Then we planned on heading to the SPR office Gene, Lin, Yasuhara, and I went in Yasuhara's car while Hara-san, Brown-san, and Matzuzaki-san went in Matzuzaki's car

It didn't take long to get to the office once we got settled in Matzuzaki-san got a phone call and answered it after a couple of silence seconds she gasped and said to the gang "They found them."

**Ooo who's them? Please review! And Naru was all like OOC with Mai LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mai: What boyfriend?!**

**Naru: You know!**

**Jay *sweat drops* ENJOY * Whispers* HELP ME!**

* * *

**Ayako's POV**

They finally found them I missed seeing their faces all three of them I hope their not dead. Please God, please tell me their alive!

"Who's 'them'?" asked Naru's twin Gene, at least I think that's his name

"You'll find out, come on, we are going to the police department.' I said

"I can't believe they found them" Masako said in a worried tone

"They'll be ok." John said reassuring his girlfriend **(( Sorry I had to add that in there, yes they are together))**

As we walked/ran to our cars I thought about how Naru would feel if they are dead. He would be devastated.

**Naru's POV**

Lin swiftly followed Matzuzaki's car as we headed inside the parking lot to the police department. Luckily there were three parking spaces right next to each other, as soon as we parked the rest of the gang quickly got out and headed towards the entrance as we followed behind when we walked in we were greeted by Takigawa talking to an officer saying;

"If you did not find her then as of now until you find her, we are legally the only children's family, sir." Takigawa said in a serious voice

"I see, then you are welcome to see the children in just a moment." said the officer

Matzuzaki walked up to Takigawa and said "Did they find them?"

Tears started to form in Takigawa's eyes and then he said "Only Eri and Kanae."

After that everyone went looking miserable besides Lin, Gene and me

"Can someone tell us what is happening?" I asked in an icy tone

"Mai's gone." said Masako as tears formed in her eyes

I was shocked I couldn't even manage to say any words before Gene interrupted me and exclaimed "Why! How did this happen?!" his tone got more mellow and said "Mai's not dead it isn't possible, is it?" everyone looked down in sorrow it was true Mai was dead.

Anger engulfed me as I felt tears trickle down my face I clenched on something that made me draw blood, I looked at my hand to find the yellow rose Mai had in my hand, the thorns stuck on my flesh as the rose slowly dies, her happiness was dying. The officer came back into the room as two small children enter the room both at about the age of six or five. At that point everyone tried to suck up the sorrow and ran to the two children, besides Lin, Gene and me. I couldn't see their faces until they were both brought over to me by Matzuzaki and Takigawa.

The kids were twins one male and one female, they both had pale skin, black hair, and for some odd reason they both had one brown eye and one grayish blue-ish eye like mine, and they both had black hair. The female had long straight hair that reached to the back of her legs wearing light blue jeans and a red shirt and beat down shoes. The male had hair that reached to his forehead wearing the same thing as the girl. They were probably given a set of clean clothes.

"A year ago they got lost in a car crash, nothing too serious and they stood at a little shed near an abandon farm is what the officer said but somehow they couldn't find Mai's body." said Takigawa "The kids won't talk about it eith-"

"Mama's flower!" the twins said in unison as they snatched it from my hand not minding the blood on it

"You know Mama?" asked the boy

Takigawa looked at the boy and said "All of them knew Mama." he said while pointing to Lin Gene and me

Mai had children? With who? And at the age of probably the age of sixteen or seventeen?!

"Oji-san?" asked the girl

"Yes, Hime?"

"Kanae misses Mama." she said while hugging Takigawa

"Eri misses Mama too" the boy said while holding the rose

Gene walked up to the kids and squatted down to their level of height and said "Hi, I'm Gene what's your guy's." 'Noll they look so muck like you' he said telepathically to me. 'We are twins Gene' I replied 'But we have slightly different eye color, and they have yours' he said

"I'm Eri!" said the boy cheerfully smiling, he has the same smile as Mai

"And I'm Kanae!" the girl said as equal of cheerfulness as her kin with the same smile, Mai's smile

"And you are Oji-san now!" said Kanae with Eri nodding in approval

They both walked up to Lin and with a smile Kanae and Eri asked "Are you Kanae and Eri Oji-san too?"

Surprisingly Lin cracked a smile and nodded a 'yes'

Takigawa pointed at me and said "Now come meet your Otou-san"

**What Naru is a father?! How did he get Mai pregnant? I'm even wondering that so leave some suggestions in the reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jay: no comment but I admit I'm late in writing**

**Naru: She told me so!**

**Mai: Do you really believe that**

**Naru: ...**

**Mai: Jay!**

**Jay: *Sweatdrops* ENJOY!**

* * *

**Naru's POV **

"Otou-san?!" I yell in shock

"Oo the great Oliver Davis is the baby daddy, I didn't even think his balls worked correctly!" Gene said trying to hold back his laughter as I give him a death glare

"Yeah a week after you left to England Mai found out she was pregnant. She got scared but didn't want an abortion or to give up Eri or Kanae because she didn't want them to be orphans like she was so she kept them and took a paternity test to find out who the father was, and it said you were. She didn't care, she loved these kids more than anything in the world, and so do we..." said Matsuzaki

The kids look at me as if I were some sort of creature then the girl said in a shy voice, "Kanae and Eri never had an Otou-san before... did you love Mama?" she then put her cold pale hand on my bloody one that held a rose thorn stuck in it and closed her eyes opened them again and said, "For a while Otou-san was stupid enough to get lost, then disappeared...why?"

I looked at her wide-eyed and said "I-I don't know..."

She sighed and said, "Kanae is even smarter than that..."

"Heh, did we mention their psychic..." said Takigawa while scratching the back of his head "Kanae has clairvoyance, psychometry, and is a medium. Eri has PK, clairvoyance, and is a medium... it's impressive for kids don't you think."

'Ok, so these are my kids... why didn't they call me sooner... would Mai have gotten mad if I did come earlier... no she wouldn't she would want me to meet them right? That sounds like Mai, I really don't think she's dead... we will find you, because I love you' I think to myself

I look over to Eri and Kanae who are talking to Gene and Lin so I eavesdrop on their conversation

"Mama didn't leave Eri and Kanae she sometimes sings to Eri and Kanae on rainy nights and says 'I can't give you blankets but I can still warm your hearts.' Mama also helped us find food near the farm." said Eri while smiling

Now is the best time to drop in on the conversation to get more information about Mai.

"So, Eri does Mai disappear sometimes?" I ask

"Mama does only after midnight and sometimes at sunset." say Eri while playing with his thumbs

"I see, when were you born Eri?" I ask

"Eri was born on July 2nd, Mama says that Eri and Kanae were her birthday presents, but Eri is older." he says

"Only by minutes!" yells Kanae "Eri and Kanae still are same age!"

'Remind you of something?' Gene asks with his telepathy

'I'm siding with my daughter here...' I say

'Oh, so now she's your daughter?'

'She has always been my daughter, Gene'

'Yeah sure whatever..' he says before her cuts the link

'Maybe these kids won't be so bad' I think to myself


	4. Chapter 4

**Mai: Why would you even say that?!**

**Jay: To shut him up, now I have to shut you up...**

**Mai: Good luck with that.**

**Jay: I have pocky!**

**Mai: Where?!**

**Jay: *Tosses pocky box to Mai* **

**Mai: OM NOM NO NOM**

**Jay: Slow down there Mai, heh heh... *Awkward silence***

**Mai: NOM NOM NOM NOM OM OM NOM NOM**

**Jay: Heh heh... ENJOY!**

**Mai: I NOM NOM OM am!**

**Jay: Not you! The reader, duh! **

**Monk's POV**

When we got back to the SPR office Kanae fell asleep next to Naru and surprisingly he didn't move her away. Let's hope Naru has accepted his kids already, and if they except him. Eri is in the kitchen with Ayako helping making tea. That made me give a sad smile, the kids are so like Mai, but Mai's gone. Then the door to the kitchenette opens with a creak and Eri slowly walks out with a pot of tea and tea cups carefully set on a tray and sets it on the coffee table shakily. Eri smiles and politely asks, "Does anyone want a cup of tea?" everyone smiles and nods in reply except Naru who won't look up from his black notebook as Eri sets out the cups and pours tea into them. When he's done passing them out to everyone including Ayako who had just came back from the kitchenette. When Naru didn't grab his cup Eri grabbed the remaining cup and headed towards Naru.

**Naru's POV**

As I was looking through my black notebook at old case's information I heard a child's voice say, "Mister Otou-san, would you like some tea?"

I looked up from my notebook to see Eri holding a warm cup of tea in his hands looking at me hopefully. I sighed and said, "Keep it for your sister when she wakes up."

Eri looked down and stuttered out, "O-okay... happy birthday... Otou-san."

I looked up from my notebook once more and looked at him in shock

"Mama said today was Otou-san's and Ouji-san's birthday... is it true?" asked the 6-year old

"Yes it is...thank you, Eri."

Then all of a sudden Kanae started stirring in her sleep and her head fell off my forearm well murmuring something under her breath and then here eyes shot open and she screamed.

Eri quickly rushed over to his kin and shook her lightly as the rest of the SPR gang gathered around Kanae as she cried. Everyone surrounded her and try to calm her with soothing voices and words, but she still kept crying. So I picked her up and I cradled her in my arms until she calmed down a little bit. Everyone seemed shocked at what I did besides Eri so I just replied with, "She is _my daughter." _

Kanae wiped her eyes and hiccupped out, "Can you sing the song Monkey, and Yasu?"

I assumed 'Monkey' was Takigawa for his nickname Monk but now with a little bit more of childish humor "Sure hime, we'll sing it." Takigawa said with caring eyes

Yasu moved the little coffee table a little more back from the center of the room for what I assume is safety issues and started to clap with a slow rhythmic beat and made a sound with his mouth that sounded like, _"Bum-bud-dum bum-bud-dum"_

John joined in on the clapping and made a different sound with his mouth that sounded liked, _"Bum-bum-bud-dum-dum bum-bum-bud-dum-dum" _

Takigawa also joined in on the clapping, but instead of making a sound with his mouth he started singing,

_"I've got sunshine,_

_on a cloudy day"_

_"When's cold outside,_

_I've got the month of May"_

_"Well, I guess you say,_

_what can make feel this way?"_

_"My girl"_

_(my girl, my girl) _chimed in Yasu and John

_"Talkin' 'bout my girl"_

_(my girl) _They chimed in again

Oh, so it's this song... Mai probably sang it to her all the time...

_"I've got so much honey,_

_the bees envy me"_

_"I've got a sweeter song,_

_than the birds in the trees"_

_"Well, I guess you can say,_

_what can make me feel this way?"_

_"My girl"_

_(my girl, my girl) _They chimed in for the third time

_"Talkin' 'bout my girl"_

_(my girl) _They chimed in again

_"Oooooooooooooooo" _They all sang in unison and danced around the room like idiots as Kanae laughed

But these are my kid's family and my family. So I guess I can make exceptions for idiots... for _our_ family. For the sake of Mai...

**Sooo... was that a good chapter? I'll only know if you follow, favorite and review! (And ride unicorns)**

**The song used in this chapter is called... drumroll please?**

***Drumroll* **

**My Girl by The Temptations !**

**Until next time, Amigos!**


End file.
